Jealous (Finnick and Annie)
by finnick-life-ruiner
Summary: "It was raining!" she snaps. "And quite frankly it's none of your business. I'm allowed to have friends. You are not my entire life. You're gone so often, would you rather I just stay locked up in this house by myself?"


"I'm going out, Darling," says Annie as she heads towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask, lifting my gaze from my book.

"Dan invited me over to dinner, remember?"

"Dan? Seriously, Annie?" I sigh.

"Yes, he's my friend and I haven't seen him since you got back to the District," she says somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, well I apologize if I'm keeping you from him," I mutter.

"You're being ridiculous, Finnick. We'll talk when I get home." She walks out the house and closes the door behind her. She's been spending more and more time with him while I'm away, which I usually wouldn't mind, except it's completely obvious to everyone _but_ Annie that he's in love with her. I shake my head, put my book down and walk to the kitchen to check the meal I'd been making for the two of us.

I eat dinner alone and try to get back to my reading but I just can't concentrate. Eventually I put it down and walk the few yards between the back of my house and the shore. I stand ankle-deep in the water, it's really cold and the sky is pitch black, it looks like it's about to storm. I push forward, though I can feel myself start to shiver, but I don't let that stop me. I'm almost shoulder deep in the water when the rain stars to pour. I sigh and run back inside, my body shivering violently. I worry about Annie outside in the storm for a moment, but she probably had enough time to make it do his house.

I'm annoyed, annoyed by the rain, and annoyed at Annie for leaving. I hate how naïve she can be sometimes, it's hard enough to protect her as it is, but she just makes it harder by always seeing the best in everybody, especially when she shouldn't. I'm also annoyed at myself. I never used to be a jealous person, but after years in my profession, I tend to see the darkest sides in people. Annie and Mags are the only people I really trust.

I decide to lie down and eventually fall asleep in our bed. Hours pass before I wake up. I hear the front door slamming shut, probably from the wind, and I look at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It's two in the morning. Annie's steps on the staircase echo through the hall and she slips into our room quietly, as if to not wake me up.

"Did you have fun?" I ask sardonically.

"I thought you were asleep, Sweetheart," she says.

"You didn't answer," I point out. She sighs.

"It was just dinner, Finnick."

"It's two in the morning."

"It was raining!" she snaps. "And quite frankly it's none of your business. I'm allowed to have friends. You are not my entire life. You're gone so often, would you rather I just stay locked up in this house by myself?"

"No, just not with Dan!" I growl.

"Why not?" she yells. "What's so wrong with him?"

"I don't trust him! He obviously wants you, Annie. How do you not see it?"

"You don't have to trust him. Don't you trust me?" she asks, hurt.

"You're too naïve, you only see the good in people."

"And aren't you damn glad about that?" she asks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, offended.

"You fuck other women for a living, Finnick! And I'm always here waiting for you."

She must see the pain in my eyes, for she seems to regret her words the second they leave her mouth, but it's too late. I leave the room without another word and pull my arm away from her when she tries to hold me back.

"Finnick, you know I didn't mean it like that," she pleads.

"Leave me alone, Annie," I say, but she follows me downstairs.

"Finnick, please..."

"That was low, Annie. I can't believe you'd use that against me."

"Well, I shouldn't have, but you are being irrational!"

"How? How the hell is it irrational for me to worry that you'll find someone else who doesn't have to do what I do?" I ask, finally turning around to look at her.

"Finnick," she groans. "We have been over this one million times! Don't you think I could have left you already? I don't need your money, I have my own fortune, I'm a victor too. We're together because I love you and you love me, and that's why you do what you do. Do I like it? No, I fucking hate it, because it's awful for you and I wish I could have you to myself all the time, but that's just not how things work here."

"But you could," I sigh. "That's not how things work here, Annie, that's how things work with me."

"Yeah, you're right," she shrugs. "But I chose you, and I will always choose you. I'm crazy remember?"

"That's not funny," I frown.

She sighs and reaches for my hand and I reluctantly let her. "Finn... we keep having the same argument over and over. Dan is nothing but a distraction when you're away. I'm not dumb, I know he likes me, but I've always made it very clear to him that you're the love of my life. He knows he doesn't stand a chance, we're just friends."

"You promise?" I whisper, pulling her closer. She nods and wraps her arms tightly around me.

"You're an idiot, Finnick Odair."

"Ouch," I chuckle.

"But you're _my_ idiot."


End file.
